Future Trunks Vs Chrono
Description Two futuristic swordsmen fight it out! Intro Two Fighters! NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Trunks was looking for the androids until he saw #18 and #17 decapitated by someone named Chrono, Trunks was rather impressed and approached him. "Hey! I'm amazed that you killed the androids. And because of you the future is saved." Chrono then looked at Trunks and responded with, "Oh? They were threatening to kill me so I had to fight back." Trunks then nodded and asked for a request. "Well since you're strong enough to fight the androids how about we have a little go at it?" Chrono then nodded and took out his katana, as Trunks took out his sword. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE FIGHT! 60 seconds Trunks went for a ki blast, as Chrono blocked it. The area was now covered with dust as Trunks rushes at Chrono from the dust slashing Chrono causing him to stagger a bit. Chrono backed up a little thinking of a way to beat him, the son of Vegeta then rushed at Chrono once again, except this time Chrono parried his attack going for a quick swing to the chest. Trunks then screamed in agony but went in a pose where he puts his two hands in the air. 50 seconds "Masenkoooo HA!" as yellow energy hits Chrono knocking him away. Chrono then stood back on his feet as he saw Trunks dashing right into him doing flurries of slashes and sends him right up doing more slashes adding insult to injury. Chrono took out two katana's and did some rapid slashes to hit Trunks those of which he blocked. Trunks backed away and fired 2 ki blasts, Chrono dodged them both and rushed at Trunks doing a 5 slash combo. Trunks punches him away and powers up. 40 seconds Trunks then did a series of hand signs and puts them both together yelling out the attack. "BURNING ATTACK!". Chrono looked at the beam as it hits him straight on. Chrono ran out of the smoke and did a slice at Trunks dashing around him and knocks him away. 30 seconds "This ends now!" Trunks then powered up going super sayian. The son of Vegeta took out his sword and swings his sword at blinding speeds, Chrono fights on par with him countering blow per blow. The fight was so intense that you can't even see them fighting. "Burning Attack!" a energy ball heads straight for Chrono. The same attack wasn't going to work on him again! 20 seconds Trunks fired ki blasts Chrono dodges them and pierces Trunks and raises his sword to finish it until Trunks broke his blade by grabbing it and snapping it. "I won't let you!" Trunks then went Super Sayian 2, they both stare off at each other as the wind blows. 10 Chrono runs at Trunks 9''' Trunks does the same '''8 They both go airborne and slash, it was silent for a moment until Chrono flinched, and was stunned. 7''' Trunks then begun to hack and slash Chrono and has charged up his attack. '''6 "This fight is over!" 5''' He fires it '''4 Chrono was flying into the blast 3''' it then hits Chrono multi-hitting him '''2 then begins to combust 1''' BOOM! K.O! Aftermath Trunks walked over to Chrono and helped him up. "That was a great fight." Trunks said, as Chrono nodded and left. Trunks did as well, until a figure that resembles Son Goku appears. But with a green earring on his ear. Results This melee's winner is: '''TRUNKS! Trunks throws his sword up as it lands into the sheath. Category:Sword Duel Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Sword on Sword Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees